


Good job

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Will a certain Charms Professor finally work up the courage to ask a certain Herbology Professor out or will he back down again?





	Good job

It's the 3rd of May 1998, the day after The Battle of Hogwarts and our tale begins with a compliment from a rather squeaky voiced Charms Professor.

Flitwick approached Sprout and said, "The mandrakes were a smashing idea, Pommy."

Sprout glanced down at him and smirked. "Told you they would be a hit, didn't I?"

Flitwick replied, "Sorry that I didn't believe they would work."

Sprout assured him, "It's alright Filly, nobody believed my mandrakes would work."

Flitwick sighed. "I bet Albus would've been on your side."

Sprout smiled. "I know that he was smiling down on us when Harry delivered the final blow to Voldemort yesterday."

Flitwick grinned. "He sure told him who's boss."

Sprout chuckled. "More like, he sure vaporized him into non-existence."

Flitwick agreed, "That he did, Pommy."

Sprout asked, "What was the real reason you approached me, Filly?"

Flitwick told her, "I wanted to tell you did a good job yesterday."

Sprout prompted him, "And?"

Flitwick admitted, "That I love you."

Sprout gasped. "W-What did you just say?"

Flitwick responded, "I love you Pomona Sprout."

Sprout beamed, "I thought you'd never admit it."

Flitwick inquired, "You knew all this time?"

Sprout smiled. "I always knew."

Flitwick whispered, "Lean down."

Sprout leaned towards Flitwick and he pulled her into an awkward yet spectacular first kiss and neither of them noticed that they were being watched by those nearby.


End file.
